


Shattered

by FreakinZombie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, just keep reading, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinZombie/pseuds/FreakinZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was unable to save Harrison and blames himself for not being fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

"Harrison!" He screamed on the top of his lungs, reaching his hand towards him but he was to late. He was to late. He failed. He couldn't save him. Entire being of himself just shattered where he stood.   
  
There wasn't anything anyone could do. It was to late. He lost Harrison in the void. It was all his fault. His brilliant idea became a disaster, became his most regret he ever created. Cisco was in trouble and only way to get to Cisco was through teleportation. Barry having a brilliant idea and Harrison being the scientific mind that made his idea come true.   
  
It worked for a moment, gotten Cisco out and into safety. Barry and Caitlin were to happy and celebrating in the cortex to realize the true danger that was to happen. He just heard the sound of something crashing and immediately ran to it. What he witnessed filled with horror and fear. The portal reopened but inverted itself to basically become a black hole but it wasn't a true black hole...it wasn't growing in size.   
  
Harrison was being pulled into it, which he tries to run to grab his arm but it was to late...his hand brushed against the tip of Harrison's finger and then gone. Barry having no choice, not wanting to become the same result used the speed force to destroy the vacuum.   
  
Presently, Barry quit being a hero...he didn't want to help out stopping burglary or help people out of fires or stop speed chase with a suspect. Nothing. How could he be a hero if he couldn't save Harrison?   
  
Barry became closed up, pushing people away from him, not wanting to socialize with anyone. He felt that his presence would only endanger others and lose more people he care about. He tried everything to get Harrison back, there was nothing he could do. There was no funeral...he simply refuse to allow...Harrison is not dead! He must...be out there somewhere.   
  
Two weeks felt like a month for Barry. Caitlin and Iris manage to convince him to allow a funeral.   
  
Barry stood in front of the mirror, preparing himself for the funeral that's today. "I've failed you Harrison...I wasn't fast enough...how could ever forgive me? I was to slow." He said, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Barry come on, you've been there forever and I need to fix my hair." Iris spoke from behind the door.   
  
Barry shift before opening the door. "Sorry." He said before moving past her without looking at her. His expression remained stoic, barely showing much emotions right now. Once Iris was done, both headed to the funeral 15 minutes early but it's better than showing up late.   
  
Barry remained standing aside as the other attendee talked. Why isn't anyone blaming him? Why aren't they pointing their fingers at him? He's the one that killed Harrison! He kept his head down, this was going to unbearable funeral. After everyone showed up, the funeral began. He closing out everything, staring at the grave. He slipped behind the group eventually till he was away and everyone just putting down flowers and sharing their thoughts before dismissing themselves.   
  
Barry had his back turned to the group, tears streaming down his cheek. The guilt, the pain, the regret, consuming him. Before anyone could approach him or ask he was alright, he was gone before anyone notice. He just ran....just ran till he was literally on the border of Canada. There was a big sign saying "Welcome to Canada!" Which he stared at it for a long time before just sitting on a boulder and crying out his heart content.   
  
After three hours of venting out all his emotions, he couldn't cry any longer. He went to Star labs and just sat in the chair. Caitlin and Cisco shows up soon enough.   
  
"Barry...where did you go? You just disappeared. Everyone was worried." Caitlin said with a worried look on her face.   
  
"I..I couldn't handle it, so I went running. Went all the way to Canada." He said with a frown, looking down.   
  
"Canada? Oh, Barry." She said before approaching and wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a gentle hug. "I'm sorry but this isn't your fault. It's no ones fault. Please don't blame yourself, Barry." She said with a worried expression, feeling concern for him.   
  
"Yea." Barry said, lying through his teeth. He wasn't going to let it go. It WAS his fault. No one can say other wise. If he didn't bring it up the idea of a portal to get Cisco...wouldn't have happened. Caitlin persist that Harrison would risk his own life to save any of us.   
  
Barry went home after an hour of sulking and being comforted in the best they could. Heading up to his room and changed out his clothes, collapsing himself onto the bed. Feeling tired and exhausted, physically and emotionally, he allows himself to drift to sleep.


End file.
